Vehicle control modules control various aspects of a vehicle, including controlling moving parts, such as seats, windows and rotational closure members, such as lift gates. One of the issues that designers of control modules face includes securing the electronics of the control modules within the vehicle. Generally designers use control module housings to house and secure the control modules.
Control module housings face a number of challenges for securing electronics therein. Control housings are adapted for connection to the automobile and prevent damage to the electronics over extended periods of time and over a variety of environmental conditions, such as heat and moisture, and motion factors. In the case of the control module housing being mounted to moving parts, or non-moving parts, of a vehicle, including doors and lift gates, the housing should be designed to prevent motion including vibration and other dynamic stress factors, from damaging control electronics contained therein as damage may cause vehicle parts to malfunction that are controlled by the control modules. Accordingly, there is a need for a housing to prevent damage to control modules contained within the housing. It is also important that the module does not rattle against the mounting plate, or adapter member, causing unwanted noise. When a mechanical shock is applied to the adapter member, flex ribs may cushion the shock inside the module, reducing the chance of damage to electronic components.